Kingdom Hearts Princes
by Yami Amy Lau
Summary: KH Xover with FF7AC: Sora, Kiriar spell and Riku were sent to the FF7 world, but what secerts they found and who is this Reno that Rufus looking for and what his relation with Axel who 'died' while helping Sora. "Reno: Let the story begin................
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Notes: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS!!! NO MONEY IS MAKE OUT OF THEM!  
R & R_

**Chapter 1: Ancient Keybearer**

_**Venue: After FF7 CC, Before FF7**_

_**Reno's Pov.**_

I just stood there looking at the huge tube like glass, inside was a child of four years old floating in a liquid of mako. My bluish-green eyes widened at the sight and felt disgusted, there no one in the lab at the moment, why? They are having a freaking meeting about what, I don't want to know. What shocked me was that the child is not just any child... It's MY child... MY DNA along with a first class soldier Sephiroth, I wanted to shove my electric-rod into Hojo's ass if I want to get fired. AH! Reno now is not the time to think of killing Hojo, for that man is a very sick man, yes... but your first priority is to get this child out of this tube and out of here ASAP!

I looked around for something hard or a big stick or something... but I just realised that the only thing that can break this harden sand call glass are those that had been infused with mako. 'I am so going to get into trouble for this...' I thought as I punch the glass, since I too am also infused with mako, not by choice of course, I caught the small child before he fell to the cold floor. Now I see clearly that the child have silver hair like some general I knew have the same silver hair, the child opened his eyes, and it's like looking into a mirror of my eyes only more innocent. I carry the child from the lab and into the lobby and to my office, since I'm still on my break... I need to hide the small child... and find away to get off this world.

You see, I wasn't born in Midgar; I am what you call a key bearer. You know killing those black little things call heartless, I happen to come to this world on accident; you see I have a twin, a twin brother, same red hair, only shorter and spikier, and he carries two big chakram. He died to save me from the nobodies, and became a nobody himself but even though he became a nobody with no heart and all, he seemed to remember me and of course still protect me in secret of cause... I have plans to leave this dump in the first place, but let's just say I got distracted by a certain general and even fallen in love with that cold hearted bastard and a nutcase who calls a dead body his mom. Shiver 

_Well I pay the bloody price for it._

I took out my goggles, my electric-rod and my ID pass, and put it on my office desk; I turned around and took one last look at my office desk before walking out while carrying the little boy. "Let's go kid." I need to find a portal hole so I can get off this world; I know its a key bearer responsibility to seal up the worlds but this world I did a part time-job on killing those heartless... but they are so cute... erhmm..

I stealthy walk pass the security and the camera that are installed in the building, I have to thank those Turks training, they really are useful when you wanted all of a sudden to quit. "I can't call you kid all the time, do you have a name?" The child looked blankly at me, before shaking his head. "Well, since you don't have a name... I'll call you Riku." The child still looked blankly at me, which made me wonder what did Hojo did to the child's first three years of his life, but I felt guilty for not finding him sooner and getting him out of that fishbowl.

I've reached the streets; of course I didn't use the front door... I can fit into the air shaft; ha ha I am that small, I have an image of what's Tseng's reaction will be when he saw my Turks' stuff on the desk, but it's so hard to even imagine, his face is so stone... what can I say he's like a man in an iron mask. "Let's go, Riku." I put the child down on the floor; he's wearing some of my older brother's clothes when we were kids, I took the child's hand and walk into the streets.

_**End Reno's Pov.**_

Reno took out a handphone and dials a number that he remembered by hard.

_**Somewhere**_

Ring Ring.

Ring Ring.

A black figure walked towards the ringing mobile and presses the answer button. "Hello' Oh hey, how's life there? Ok... you want me to what? Sure think Keybearer." The person put the phone away; we only can see the green of the figure's eyes. "About time, little bro. I will protect you my brother." Before a black portal swallowed him up.

_**Back in Shinra**_

Tseng followed Rufus after a meeting with his father; Rude walked on his left, on his right was Elena a newbie to the Turk business so she's pretty new. The only Turk that wasn't there was a certain red-head, Reno.

"Where is Reno? He should be here hours ago." The Vice-president of Shinra demanded, Elena was on the phone trying to call 'Reno-Senior' but by the looks of it, Reno wasn't responding to the call, when they reach the office where Reno usually work, what they saw on the desk shocked them. Reno never left his goggles or go anywhere without his electric-rod. Tseng have showed his coolness, but inside he's panicking, all the three Turks were wondering where Reno have went to. "Call all the soldiers, find Reno, I want him alive! And safe." The last two words are a mumble that only Tseng heard, the president have a soft heart when it comes to his Turks especially Reno.

"Yes sir."

_**Back to Reno**_

Reno high jacked a motorbike with Riku sitting in front of Reno, as he's too small and afraid that he will fly off the bike. "We are almost there kid." Reno rode into a forest, towards a small lake that looks like its glowing, Reno stared at the water below him, and he remembered when he first arrived to this world.

_** Flashback **_

"_Alex!" A younger Reno cried, holding a keyblade that is red in colour and had spikes poking out of the handle and the key, to a similar build as him only with really spiky hair that u can almost mistaken him for a RED hedgehog. "GO! RENO!" Alex pushed Reno into the portal below them; Reno turns around to see a heartless impale his older brother in the chest, who then fell right behind him. "Alex!!" When his brother's shell landed into this arm, it turned into a blaze of lights. _

"_Alex!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

_SPLASH!_

_Reno felt pain and the shock of the coldness, when he landing in to the water, Reno felt dead and depressed as the scene of his older brother being impaled by the heartless over and over again in his head. 'Alex.'_

_He thought before blacking out, a hand grabbed him and pull him up onto the surface._

_** End of Flashback **_

Reno smiled slightly; he remembered that his brother's heart crystal became a new boy, which he renames as Zack Fair. ." They were adopted by a lovely couple in Gongaga. Zack later became a SOLDIER, while Reno became a Turk but Reno got even more depressed when Zack was killed by Shinra soldiers, but with the Turk's training he learnt not to show expression, but inside he was weeping. "I bet by now the little president is sending his goodbye party, to greet me." Riku stared at the water or looking at his reflection, Reno can't tell.

'This kid is my son, how am I going to tell him when he's older man? That his parents are both MALES?! Ohhhh Hojo, I wish you are a dead man now.' A black hole appeared which cause Riku to dash and hide behind Reno.

"Took your time... Axel." The black figure walked out from the black hole and removed his hood, showing a Reno look alike, only with a tear drop marking below each of his eyes instead of the usual side, and spiky hair. "Sorry bro got caught in traffic." The nobody reply.

"Since when did your expressway have traffic?" The red head nobody laughed, but stopped when he saw a sliver haired boy peeked out from behind Reno.

"Who's the little guy?" Axel pointed.

"My son."

"..."

'3...2...1...'

"YOUR SON!! Keybearer, who did you have sex with??" The nobody picked up the silver hair boy. "I'm an Uncle!"

"His name is Riku, he's a test tube child... you know Hojo?"

"Who can forget that mad man? I imagine him with the organization I think I get the creeps... I mean Vexen is already bad enough ... I wonder if Vexen is his nobody??" Reno turned green, he never meet this Vexen guy but the way Axel spoke of him.

He hope he never meet the guy. "One Hojo is enough..." Reno mumbled, Axel tickled the small silver hair boy. "So who's the other parent? You haven't answered me."

"Sephiroth, Hojo use his DNA and I have no idea how he gotten my DNA and poof here is Riku." Riku pulled one of the silver spikes that were dangling around but before he could put it into his mouth, Axel pop in a lollipop.

"Where you got that candy? If I remember right, there were no candies at where you're staying." "Er... I popped by the candy land... you know me and my sugar."

"Sugar Freak."

"I'm not!"

"Are too"

"I'm not!"

"Are too, and those sweets are the poof." Reno pointed at the small bag that is dangling out of Axel's zip. "Eeepp!!! But you know I need my sugar! Or I'll run out of flames faster than you can say heartless." The nobody explained.

Axel eyes turned serious.

"Is there a party that I don't know of?" Reno turned around to see many motorbikes and trucks load of Soldiers and one of the trucks, the red-head ex Turk could see his ex bosses and his ex partner. "I knew they are giving me a goodbye party." Mumbled Reno and held Riku closer to his body, Axel took a stand in front of all the guns that were pointed at them.

'Since when were there two Renos?'

"Reno, we can do this either the hard way or the easy way." Tseng stood in front of all the soldiers, Rude stood beside him ready to jump in before any trouble appears. "Tseng, I'd already decided to quit. Why are you forcing me to go back to that hell hole?" Axel's gloved hands tightened, staring at the black hair man with a fiery glare.

'Is that what you thought of Shinra?' At the back of Tseng head, he worried that he has to hurt the red-head just to get an explanation of why he quit. "Reno, I think this guy wouldn't take no for an answer, what do you think?" Axel asked his hearted brother, who just glared at the other red-head. "I repeat I'm not going back there... I've made up my mind. Don't think I didn't hear that Hojo wanted to use me as one of his experiments, and you all ALMOST ALLOW IT!" Reno yelled, then appeared in his hand is the spiked keyblade and it glowed dangerously as if it sings with the owner's feelings. Axel grinned as if the appearance of the keyblade is a signal and summoned his own two chakram as they burn with flames.

"You're not coming anyway near him, when he doesn't want to. So in case you're deaf... He's asking you to uck off" Axel grinned evilly which cause one of the soldier to fire the gun in fear and like dominos all the soldiers fired their guns. "Reno!!!" Axel yelled as he deflected those that were aiming for Reno, some bullets hit him, but he's a nobody... he can't die right?

"Reno, be safe bro, Riku take care of your daddy." Axel whispered and ruffled the silver hair boy that was so close to the ex Turk that he look like he's almost not there, the red-head nobody open up a black portal and push Reno and Riku in. "AXEL!"

"Take care, Reno." Axel smiled as the portal closed up, he turned to the group. Tseng's eyes were wide open; Rude's shock was hidden behind the sunglasses. "Now you can't go after my brother, I already say. If he doesn't want to return you shouldn't force him, even if he's one of your best men." Axel smiled evilly, his chakram vanished another dark portal appeared behind him.

"Help me tell your general that Reno say 'Goodbye'." Before vanishing into the dark portal, Tseng eyes hardened as he stared at the portal, but before he could do anything Rude ran in after Axel.

"RUDE!" Before he could stop the dark man from going into the portal, a white hand shot through the dark and silent man and extracted out a heart crystal.

"RUDE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

_** The World That Never Was **_

Xemnas sat on the chair as they were starting a meeting with the other nobodies, when most that mean some nobodies are still missing have arrived; he noticed the fire red-head is missing. "Where is Axel?"

"How should I know where that hot tempered nobody is?" Said a man with an eye patch and white and black hair, Xigbar. "He's been missing since this afternoon, sir." Vexen spoke up as he read his notes and jolting down god knows what. "What about you Xaldin." Xemnas turn to see Xaldin polishing one of his lances. "What?"

"Never mind." Xemnas leaned back into his chair and closed his eyes. 'We can never start the meeting without all the Organization members.' Thought Xemnas.

And speak of the devil.

The doors burst open and waltz in the spiky red head name. AXEL! "Hey ya! What? Having a meeting now?!" Axel asked with a big smiled on his face, Xemnas grab Axel by the collar if cloaks have collars 

"Where have you BEEEEENNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!" The leader of the Organization yelled at the laidback nobody. "Chill Mansex, er... I mean Xemnas. I was taking a walk in the dark portal." Axel eyes danced with sparks of mischief.

"What are you up to?"

"Nothing sir, just wanted to show you a new member." Xemnas let go of the red head, and turn to the door. "You can come in now..."

A cloak figure stood in the middle of the door, unmoved. Slowly the figure removes the hood, revealing the gelled back brown hair, squared chin and empty blue eyes.

"Welcome to the Organization, Lexaeus."

_**T.B.C... got it memorized XD**_

_I have this story in my head for quite sometime... so I only have one word to conclude... REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE...ok that is two words... make that... Oh never mind..._

_Review please... _

**Next Chapter Spoliers: **

"_**This is Destiny Island."  
"Go on, make a new friend."  
"Hi, I'm Sora." "Riku say hello to your uncle,"  
"Midgar..."   
"Who says I'm running away?"  
"Just find him...Please Cloud..."  
"Cissnei, you know how the president felt...  
"Riku, hide. Don't make a sound."  
"Man, do I hate liars."  
"Now now my brother join us... we take revenge on the planet who hurt us." **_


	2. Chapter 2

15

_Author's Notes: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS!! NO MONEY IS MAKE OUT OF THEM!  
R & R_

**Chapter 2: Destiny Island, Midgar.**

On Destiny Island, there were two families having a picnic on the beach, they watched their only children run around and having fun by seaside. "Sora don't go too far, son." An elder woman calls out to her wondering son, who ran towards a rock. "Dont worry mom!" A small brown yet spiky hair boy about three year's old, hyperactive kid ran around the rock and halt.

In front of him, there laid a man hugging a child tightly, wet and exhausted. "MOM!!"

Sora ran back to his mother and pointed at where the two bodies laid. "Oh my." Sora's mom look a good look at the elder man, he had blood red long hair and twin scars that run near his eyes. "Sir, sir? Are you all right?"

Sora's mom shook the elder man, who groggily woke up. "Ow, anyone got the number plate of that truck?" the elder man mumbled, the kid shot straight up with eyes wide open to see where he was. "Are you all right, sir?" "Its Reno, don't call me sir, makes me feel old." Reno sat up; his head still pounding must have landed on his head... "You ok Riku?" The silver hair boy only nodded, but didn't say a word. 'Still a little withdrawn, huh?'

"Where are you guys from?" Sora's mom asked, Reno told her that they been shipwrecked and was tossed from the ship. "Where are we?"

"This is Destiny Island. Since you have nowhere to go, do you want to stay with me and my son for a while?"

"Sure, what you think son?"

Riku was looking at Sora who was hiding behind his mother, and Sora who was shyly looking back at Riku. "Now Sora, this is not how you greet guest right?" The elder woman pushes Sora toward the silver hair boy, Sora look a bit lost on what to do and look back to his mother with puppy eyes. "Go on."

Sora took a huge breath before returning to look at Riku.

"Hi, I'm Sora."

"..." Riku just stared at Sora as he had no idea what to do, before Reno found him; in the lab he was told what to do. "Riku, you should learn to be more human. This is your chance; this is not the lab son, I've freed you to give you a life lab rats will never have. Now go on tell him your name... your first friend." Reno whispers into his silver hair son's ears, as he went to talk to Sora's mom.

Riku turned to look at Sora who began to play with the sand with his feet, waiting for Riku to answer him.

"Riku."

"Huh?" Sora's head shot up when there's an answer from the silver hair boy. "Riku... my name is Riku."

Sora had a huge smile on his face, as he held Riku's hands and shook them. "Welcome Riku, I hope we can be best of friends."

**Eleven years Later**

It been a year since Sora, Riku and Kairi have returned to Destiny Island, after all the heartless and nobody and MENTAL problems have been sorted and sort of cleared, Reno can sigh in relived, Reno did not want to be found as he's an ancient Keybearer and also the Kingdom Hearts' royal Prince. Being Reno, he hated being served head and foot, so he ran away after Kairi was born, taking his twin brother with him leaving for the worlds to explore and became a keyblader.

When Destiny Island was falling apart he knew it's the work of the heartless and somehow escaped the falling world saving most of the residents of the world, Reno then track down Sora and Riku since Kairi was nowhere to found. All he found was Kairi's heart and held onto the sister he never got to know; when he found Sora he secretly put Kairi's heart into Sora's body, when he found Riku he was under the influence of the darkness. Reno battle Xehanort without showing that he's a keyblader but Xehanort had a dirty trick and wounded Reno, but before he could do the finishing blow Axel appear and took Reno away.

Reno was recovering the whole time; Xehanort did a number on him physically and mentally, Axel had hid his younger hearted brother in some world that not even a nobody will look for... in his room, ok kidding, I'm not going to say. When the worlds returned Axel sent Reno back to Destiny Island and told him not to worry about Riku as he want to spent some time with his astray nephew, maybe give him a beating or two on the butt. The return of all three keybladers makes Reno relaxed a bit more and of cause Riku got his own beating from his father. Mental image: Reno force Riku on his stomach first on his lap and Reno whacking him.

Sora excitedly told him about their adventure about travelling the world and all and meeting people of different sorts, and the nobodies have been destroyed or who he destroyed... Sora told him that Axel's suicide attack in saving him, Sora explained that Axel wanted to see Roxas, his nobody, who makes him feel like he had a heart before he faded away. After Reno sent Sora and Kairi home who they miss their love once, Riku caught his father smiling face who hugs the silver hair teen. "I glad that your home, son." Riku was confused at first, but when his father opens his palm a heart crystal floated above it.

"It's the nobody's heart who you called Axel, Axel may have faded away but his heart is still here." Riku watches his father place the heart crystal on the floor as it transforms into a red-head with Soldier armour pad. "Riku say hello to your uncle, Alex, Zack or Axel which ever you chose."

"Hi, Sport."

The last thought of Riku was... 'My uncle was a nobody? What's next Kairi is my aunt?'

.

.

.

.

Riku you have no idea...

**Back to the actual story.**

Riku was walking to Sora's house, he just turn seventeen years old as his birthday was last week. He got a phone call from Sora and it was very hush hush that he was whispering on the phone. 'I wonder what got Sora all worked up.'

Riku remembered about his uncle that lived with him, from the story that was told that his father somehow obtained his uncle's heart but by the sound of it both his father and uncle are hiding something when he told them that he's also a keyblader. Sora's house came into view and spotted Kairi and Sora sitting outside who is reading really hard at a piece of paper in his hands. "What's up Sky?" This is Sora's nick name when he learnt what it meant, Sora handed the silver hair boy the paper that was in his hand.

"It's from King Mickey; there is some disturbance in Cloud's world. It seems that there is something dark going on over there." Sora explained, as Kairi held his arm. Riku read the letter a few times to get it into his head, when he notices a small P.S.

"You missed one line sky... there is a small P.S. here... it's says... Sora, I need your help to find someone." Riku pointed out to the spike brown hair boy, who he befriends with when he landed on this island, not that he remembers.

"Opps..." Sora grinned with a hand behind his head, Riku sighed, Kairi giggled at Sora's silliness. "So? How are you going to get there? And who are you bring with you since your 'Teammates' are busy?" This question Sora stoned a bit, not knowing what to do and didn't thought of that in the first place.

"Err..."

"Don't err us. We are coming with you whether you like it or not, after all we can be your teammates while they are away." Riku explained to Sora who had a stubborn looked on his face, that say 'It's dangerous.' when Kairi butted in. "I agree with Riku on this one Sora." Sora wanted to ague but Kairi's had started her puppy eyes attack, and Riku decided to join in making him surrender to the puppies' eyes. HA!

"AH! Two against one! No Fair!!" Kairi and Riku laughed at Sora's attics, from a far Riku spotted his red headed father walking towards them. "Father!" "Mr Fair, sir!"

"Hey kiddo! I just got my pay; want to go out for lunch? I'm treating." Sora's eye lilted up and agreed; they were about to walk, a light flash around the three children, making Reno close his eyes. When he opens them, he couldn't find Sora, Kairi or his son. A panicky feeling sunk in, he lost them once, and he doesn't want to lose them again.

"SORA! KAIRI! RIKUUUUU!!" The ex Turk noticed a piece of paper on the ground where they were standing, he picked it up, read the content and turned pale at what was written on the paper. "Midgar..."

'And all this time I was trying to avoid that world and it came back to haunt me and took my only son.' Reno looks up into the sky where the clouds had blocked the sun, he have no idea what to do now. Destiny wanted him to return to Midgar, but he doesn't want to... he don't want to see that nutcase... but he felt guilty leaving his boss when times are hard. "What should I do?"

"Go after them." The ex Turk turned around to see his older brother grinning at him. "Go after them, bro. After all you had been hiding here for thirteen years already; I think things have died down between you and that general." Reno didn't say anything, but he's thinking hard, Axel can see the wheels turning in the ex-Turk's mind and he grinned.

"You know we both have experienced something, we both have Jenova's cell in our system." Reno sighed and looked at the ex-nobody and ex-SOLDIER. "But compared to Sephiroth, the Jenova's cells have been purified. Even Riku's is purified, even his was very little but compared to us..."

"At least we both haven't gone mad or insane because of it."

Reno turned around and walked towards the beach. "Where are you going? You're not running away again?" Axel asked. "Who says I'm running away?"

A Keyblade appeared in his hands, which caused Axel to grin even wider. "I think its time to face the music... Let's go to Hollow Bastion, I have a wizard to visit."

"Now you're talking!"

As Reno opened a portal of light and walked in with Axel tagging behind him. "By the way... can we get new clothes? We can't fit in the one we use in heartless season.."

"Shut up..."

**In Midgar**

Cloud is riding his Fenrir after doing delivery, but he didn't head back to the inn, he's driving around in circles in fact he's been looking for one missing Turk... he can barely recall who was that Turk... cause he didn't really meet him only heard about him.

**Flashback**

Brrringggggggg, bbbbrrriinnnggggggg. Cloud stopped his motorcycle and took out his cell phone.

"Cloud."

"Cloud, its Rufus."

"What do you want?" Cloud sneered at the receiver; he just returned to his home world and his first phone call was from someone he didn't want to hear. "Is that how you greet an old friend?"

"You are anything but an old friend." Cloud replied tempted to just put down the phone, but if the 'Shinra' calls meant he wanted him to do something. 'I wonder what he wants.'

"I know that our world has been restored, from the invasion of the heartless." Rufus answered. "How do you know that, didn't you became a heartless?"

"No, I escaped and lost a few good Turks and SOLDIERS along the way. Its heart breaking to see my good men and woman become heartless." Cloud became impatient. "Get to the point, before I just hang up."

"Impatient I see." Rufus paused for a while, and now sounded like he just took off his mask of stone. "I want you to help me find someone."

"Who is that someone?" Cloud asked with a bit of curiosity. 'Could be his girlfriend who ran away when she found out he's as cold hearted as ice.'

"Reno..."

"Reno? Who is that?" Cloud noticed the name sounded familiar but he couldn't quite put a finger on what he looks like. "Reno was one of the best men that work for me, with me..." A feeling of sorrow was felt through the phone, Rufus sounded like he wanted to break down into pieces. The last time Cloud saw the blonde president cover in white cloth and on wheelchair, he noticed that Rufus had the Geostigma. "He's one of my best men that once worked for me... with me..." A sorrowful feeling transferred through the phone, Rufus sounded like want to breakdown into pieces, with the Geostigma and all, Rufus was stressed, since Elena and Tseng was KIA on some mission he heard. "Just find him... Please Cloud..."

Cloud didn't say anything because he was thinking hard whether to help the blonde on the phone.

Cloud didn't say anything, but he thought hard about it. "Ok... I'll look for this guy for you, what does he look like?"

"Well, I think he is going to be hard to find. All the men I tried looking but they couldn't find him. Tseng's only clue says that he lost Reno and Rude to a black portal and something about a guy in a black coat..."

'A guy in a black coat? Is it the organization?'

"He have red spiky hair with a pony tail, he had red tattoos near both his eyes. 'That is one clue to look out for.' Thought Cloud after Rufus had hang up his personal call. The Reno here didn't tie his hair so he let it grow and it no longer spiky.

'Reno... Now I think of it... I think I saw him when I was just a recruiter.' Cloud thought back, he did saw a red head hanging around with Zack.

**End of Flashback**

Cloud had been looking for this Reno guy for the past three weeks and as what Rufus said, he was hard to find. Cloud stopped his motorbike to check for any mails on his handphone. "Beeeepppp... you have one message." Chirped his handphone. "'Cloud, Cissnei called, she's in Healin and she got a job request. Cloud how have you been?' you have no more messages."

'That is new? I wonder what is Cissnei is up to? Well... it's partly my fault that I didn't call for weeks. Maybe I should go visit her.' Cloud thought as he got ready to drive off as he put on his goggles like sunglasses where did he get those, man! a pain run up his left arm, he look at his covered arm. "Yeah, yeah I know you're still there, no need to remind me that you're killing me... damn Geostigma." Before riding off back to Midgar, but unknown to him at the outskirts of Midgar three silver hair brothers have arrived at the scene. "Do you think that's where brother lives, Kadaj?" The long hair of the three asked the shorter hair beside him, who just grinned. "That is definitely where he lives."

"Do you think he will welcome us?" Yazoo asked innocently.

"In our dreams."

"Don't cry Yazoo." The oldest of the three with really short and spiky hair replied, which Yazoo glared at the older brother who can be quite childish for his age. 'Who says I'm crying?'

"Do you think mother is with him?" "Don't know." Kadaj said as he leaned onto his motorbike that he stole. "Don't cry Loz." Yazoo turned to his older shorter hair brother who was already having crocodile tear. 'Payback!'

Loz seemed to have a touchy subject when it came to their 'Mother'. From a far, Kadaj their youngest seem to hear a motor running of someone's motorbike. "Look, there he is."

"Huh?" That seemed to get both his other brother's attention, as they saw a certain blonde on a motorbike. "Let have some fun with him." Yazoo told Loz who nodded; Kadaj told them that he rather stayed behind and have a phone call to make to a certain...someone.

Below Kadaj watched his brothers and Brother fought against each other. "Did you deceive me?" Kadaj asked as he lean against the bike. / What are you talking about? / The female on the line asked. "As I thought, Mother's there isn't she?"

/ I have no idea what you are talking about, kid. /

"I'm about the same age as you, how can I be a kid when you are a kid."

/ HEY! MISTER I AM FIVE YEARS OLDER THEN YOU! SO YOU ARE A KID!! /

"Don't need to yell at me." / What's with your attitude! I've already said it's not with us! Get that through that... / The person on the line was cut short when Kadaj asked to put the president on the line.

/ As if he got time to talk to a kid like you... / Again the person on the line was cut short when someone of the background asked for the phone.

Back to Cloud whose sunglasses flew off from his face from the impact. "What do you want?" "Mother of course, where is she?"

"Well, sorry I don't have her... whoever she is." Must be Jenova... Cloud was about to hit Yazoo when a bright light blinded everyone at the area. Cloud skidded as he stop but the light made him shut his eyes shut, Yazoo and Loz lost force when the light came and flew off their bikes. Kadaj stood up when the light appear. "What the heck?!"

When the lights died down, there stood three children about the age of sixteen to seventeen. A red head, a brown head and a silver head... Silver HEAD?! Cloud eyes widen at the sight of the silver hair boy who started to stand up clutching his tummy. "Did anyone have the number of that... Truck? I think it made me lose my lunch..." The silver hair boy now held his stomach and mouth, his face green, wanting to puke.

"Aug, what hit me?" The brown one got up slowly and looked around his surroundings; his sky blue eyes scanned the unfamiliar area and were cautions. "Where are we? The last thing I remember Mr Fair wanted to take us out for lunch."

"Taking about lunch... I think I lost my stomach to whatever ride we had." The silver boy crouched on the floor a bit pale now, the red head quickly rub his back who was trying not to let whatever was left in his stomach to crawl out. "You ok?"

"Yeah, a bit better now Kairi."

"Where in the world are we?" Kairi shook her head not knowing what is going on, Cloud found the brown hair boy very familiar. 'Where have I seen him before?' As if on cue the brown hair boy turned to look him, and his eyes filled with recognition "Hey Cloud!"

"Do I know you?" The EX-SOLDIER asked. "It's me Sora!" Now Cloud recognized the brown hair boy, who seemed to have grown taller. "Wow! Sora you have grown!" Sora grinned and had one hand behind the back of his head. "Yeah, you look like the same as the last time I saw you."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Sora then drag the silver hair boy and the girl name Kairi next to him. "This is Riku my first best friend, and this lovely lady is Kairi and my girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you, Mr Cloud. I'm Kairi."

"Riku Fair."

"Nice to meet you..." Then Cloud remembered what he was doing here, when Loz and Yazoo got back onto their bikes. "We'll deal with this some other time. Brother." As they drove off to another direction, the newcomers did not know on what was going on.

"Ok what was that... and why do they have silver hair? I thought Sephiroth is the only one with silver hair?"

"I have silver hair too Sora. So do Xehanort and Mansex... I mean Xemnas..." Riku quickly corrected. 'I spent way too much time with uncle Zack...That I'm already picking up his habits.'

"Yeah, you have silver hair but yours are lighter than them... I mean yours look whiter." Cloud looked carefully at Riku and agreed with Sora. "I think I have to agree with Sora, yours is whiter then Sephiroth, I know... I had him stab me through me a few times."

"Ok so I have whitish-silver, but just now what was that?" Riku asked. "I'm still not sure what was that, but I'm going to find out." Cloud put back his sword in its holster, and restarted his motorbike engine. "It's going to be a long ride to Healin; I think Fenrir will be able to balance all of you" All the three of them crowed on the motorbike How they fit on it... I have no idea.

As they rode towards their destination, Cloud's handphone rang. "Pick it up for me; put it on loud speaker mode." Never drive and be on the phone. Sora picked up the phone only to stare at it.

"Er... how do you use it?"

"You're telling me that your world don't have mobile phones?" The spiky and the red head shook their heads; Riku took the phone and pressed the button as if he knew what its functions were.

"You have two messages... Beeeepppppp... 'Hey, it me, Barret! I found a new oil field and I say it's HUGE! And I had some info, I be coming back to meet Marlene. Just tell her. That's all." Cloud just grinned a little at the familiar voice from the phone.

"He sounds really happy... Who is Marlene?" Kairi asked. "That is his adopted daughter; she's in our care when he's away at work." Cloud explained, as they passed the sign that said Healin Lodge Geostigma Sanatorium In love of silence.

"Beeeeeepppppp... 'Cissnei called again, she asked to hurry, and she sounded kind of weird on the phone. Be careful I don't want to lose you like that time.'...Beeeeeppp you have no more messages." Riku close the phone cover as Cloud slowed down; on top of them they could see a small hut. "I want you kids to stay down here." Cloud ordered them as he began to walk up the stairs, but the three of them just follow behind like little ducklings.

"Didn't I tell you to stay down stairs?"

"And miss what is going on? Cloud we been sent here to see what's the matter by King Mickey himself." Sora argued, Cloud just sighed. "Just stay close to me." Knowing there's trouble when he opened the door or slammed the door open.

Blade meets Shuriken, the female who held it tired to attack Cloud, who just step aside along with the three kids and the female just flew out of the door. "Nani?!"

Before she can go back into the room, Cloud closed the door behind her and locked it. "Ok, so you're good." Sora giggled softly at the girl's reckless attack, only to stop when another door opened and walked in a tall, bald man with a slight goatee and tan wearing sunglasses. "Go get him Rude!" The girl's voice cheered from outside, Rude quickly whipped out his elec-Rod, but Cloud is faster who had his blade in his face. Sora, Kairi and Riku watches the exchange in silence.

"Good you still fight like a soldier that you once claimed." In wheeled a man with a cloth covering his whole body. "Nice to see you again and I see you brought guests."

"Rufus, cut to the chase. I'm still on that assignment that you gave me three weeks ago, who were those guys that attacked me?" Rude at first look uncomfortable when the ex-Solider mention about the search party for Reno, Cloud can see that Rufus does not want to spill secrets just yet. "I've owed the world too much, that it became miserable..."

Riku can see sick black spots on the guy's hand that was hidden under the white suit, for some odd reason he wanted to make the black spots go away from this man. "...We had to investigate the effect that been cause by Sephiroth..."

"It's in the north of a big empty cave." Outside the girl added in... "But you don't need to worry about that for now, but there was an accident, someone tried to stop our action."

'And I think about damn time too.' Cloud thought, as he watched the sick man explain the situation until he said the name of his attacker. "Kadaj..."

"Their purpose was to stop our plan... from what it looks like, which I find it odd..." Rufus explained, Cloud then asked why they attacked him.

"Can someone let me in?" Cloud's answer was a back kick to the door. "No need to hurt the poor girl, she is new and is a replacement for Reno."

"Yeah? For a girl she can almost clean us up, the last time I fought her. Now back to the topic." Rufus sighed again, which is clearly showing how tired he was. "Kadaj is still young but cruel and is extreme dangerous, we concluded that we had to hire an efficient bodyguard."

"I just a delivery boy, I don't do bodyguard." Cloud replied quickly, but it seemed Rufus was pressing on that only he could do the job. Cloud mumbled that no one heard as he open the door to let the girl in. "Who this "Mother" they keep mentioning?"

"What did Kadaj say to you? It's nothing don't mind it. In this world very children wants the love of his mum..." At this sentence, Riku hugged himself cause he remember that he didn't have a mother's love but it was replaced with a father's and an uncle's. "Rude bring Cissnei and the kids to my room, I need a word with Cloud himself."

Rude turned to look at Rufus as if asking about Reno, his ex- and – best partner, Rufus didn't answer and just stared at Cloud. "Come on, it wouldn't take long." The bald man shoo the kids and Cissnei into the room Rufus sleeps.

"Why are we leaving him alone with the president?! Who knows when Cloud will snap and he's done for." Cissnei said worriedly. "I don't think Cloud is that kind of person, beside we have babysitting to do."

Rude scanned the three teen in front of them Sora and Kairi where talking to each other, could be wondering what was going on, the third child was what worries Rude the most. At first when he got a good look at the child, he saw Sephiroth, with the silver hair and all the face features but at a second glance he saw something familiar with the child's eyes.

Kairi sat on the bed with Sora beside her; Riku was looking around the room. His bluish-green eyes spotted a photo frame next to the bed. 'The Original Turks.'

He picked up the photo frame and looks at it, he can see in the middle sat there a blonde comb and gel back in a white suit, to his right he can see a man with long black hair and a dot in the middle of his forehead, and next to him is another blonde female she held a gun next to her as if it her own body parts.

To the far left of the photographs he saw Rude the same man in front of him holding the girl Turk, Cissnei from bolting out of the room, he look at the men next to Rude was something he didn't expect a copy of his father standing in all his glory in his black suit and red blood like hair been hold by a pair of black goggles.

It's an exact copy of his father from the hair to the twin scars below his eyes, there is no doubt Riku knew that this man in the photo is his father. 'How did my father get into this picture?'

"That is Reno, my partner."

"Your partner?" "Was, he the best partner a guy can ever have. He maybe slacking but in reality he just don't want anyone to see how serious he can get. And you don't want to see him get serious, he can be a monster." Rude explained while holding Cissnei. "Let me go!"

"Cissnei, you know how the president felt about Reno, do you think you can ever replace him?" Rude whispers only Cissnei can hear. "I'm only trying help... Not replace Reno... whoever he is."

"Reno is one of the few top Turks then you ever be, but he also Rufus secret left hand man." Rude hissed in the girl's ears for disgracing the red-head's position. "If he's so good then why did he..." The girl didn't have the chance to finish whatever she was saying; when the president came into the room follow with Cloud.

"Whatever you're going to say, I hope you swallow back in. I respected Reno since the day he became a Turk... In fact he has been a Turk since I met him... which was like... twelve years old?" Cissnei turned red and bow her head in embarrassment, that the president heard her bad mouthing the missing Turk.

"Sora, Kairi, Riku lets go, we are leaving." Sora and Kairi followed the spiky blonde out, Riku who still holding the photo frame ran up to Cloud. "I'm staying."

"Riku." Cloud all of a sudden saw Sephiroth in the silver hair boy, the same madman that Cloud was afraid who would returned to hunt all of them. "I'm staying here for a while, don't worry I will come before night fall..."

"Do you know where am I staying?" Riku then pointed at Rude as if a silence signals that he will be safe. "Well, be safe kid." Before leaving the Healin with Sora and Kairi on his heels, Rufus then turned to the silver hair kid and asked. "Why did you stay?"

"Don't know..." But Riku's attention was on the photo frame, the president signal his two reminding Turks to leave the room. "Now we are alone." Rufus watches Riku sat on the bed with the photo frame... the president wheeled his chair to the silver hair boy, he knew that is one of the photographs that was safe from the fire on that faithful day... it was also the only photo been left untouched by the fire.

"That is the original Turks, I don't what happen to Tseng and Elena, from what Rude and Cissnei reported me that both were shot."

"Cissnei... she not one of the original?" The president took off the white cloth to relive his dirty-blonde hair and the bandage left eye. "How you get that?"

"In the fire or the explosion, it not only blinded my left eye but it left me a present the Geostigma." Pulling up his white selves showing Riku the black marking on his hand, it sickly black which made Riku's inside scream. "It's not contagious."

Rufus was about to pull back, when Riku held the stigma hand. It at first stings like hot iron on his skin, but then it started to cool, Rufus saw a light green glow coming from Riku's hands when he look at the silver hair teen, Riku seem to be in a trance... unknown what is happening or doing. "Riku..." Then a loud bang from the door, Riku snapped out from his trance with the loud bang.

"Riku, hide. Don't make a sound." The silver hair boy slide under the bed, since he's small enough to fit under it, this made Rufus grinned that he remember a similar action when he was thirteen as he quickly put the white cloth over his head, and waltz in Kadaj in his glory behind me Rude and Cissnei were on the floor wintering in pain. They just got their ass whip by a childish teen...

"Man, do I hate liars." Kadaj said as he slowly waltzes toward Rufus. "I'll apologise, this time you get the truth." Riku held his breath as Kadaj stop at the bed, close to where Riku's face is. "The object you seek fell off the chopper while we were running from you. I'm afraid we were kind of careless."

"Is that right?"

"I swear."

"Fine, then swear on these." Kadaj took out two bloody cards and threw them to the floor; Riku got a good look at the bloody cards he instantly recognises the two Turks from the photo frame.

"Why did you do this?" Riku can hear anger in Rufus voice, of course who wouldn't get angry when a person kills someone that could be almost your family. "We need 'Mothers' power, the reunion is coming and we need her."

"Reunion?"

"My brothers and sisters who share her cells were all gathered, and together we take revenge on the planted itself."

'What a nutcase... he is worst then Xemnas. Only different are he talks about this 'Mother' while Xemnas talks about Kingdom Hearts... they are both mental.' Riku thought as he watches Kadaj explain about invitations is the stigma that resigns on Rufus arm, and then he goes on about 'Mother' again...

'Yup, defiantly related somewhere...' Riku thought. Kadaj then kneeled; Riku felt a cold and horror feeling coming from the other silver hair demented... Rufus felt pain from where the entire stigma were all laid. 'Stop it... you're hurting him!' Riku thought, cause he himself feeling the pain of the president.

"But wait... what's this?" Riku felt the air above him rush through his whitish-silver hair, he notice that Kadaj had kick the bed over and now is kneeing in front of him. "Looks like you not only hide 'Mother' but another brother." Kadaj said.

Kadaj grab Riku's collar and lifted the smaller teen up. "Let him go!" Rufus is pretty angry now, he allow Kadaj to do whatever he wants with him but leave the other smaller silver teen alone..

"Why? He's our brother you know... I can feel 'Mother's' cell in his veins." Kadaj grinned, while Riku struggle to get free. "Let go of me, you mad cow!" But Kadaj tighten his grip and smile madly. "Now now my brother, join us... we will take revenge on the planet that hurt us."

"Not in your life... I rather die than help you and your sick or your mentally sick fantasies!" Riku spat while straggling even more, Kadaj began to glow in a sick green, not the soft light green that Riku had once glowed. "Whether you like it or not... you will join us, you are one of us!"

Riku glare at Kadaj and growled even more... then the whole screen turn black...

'I was never one of you.'

"RIKU RUN!"

**Somewhere else**

"Do these make me look fat?" Reno pulls on his new clothes the fairies had made for him; his ponytail was wrapped in some white cloth now making it look like a tail of a lion.

"Come on, little bro... everything you wear makes you look cool..." Axel turns to his brother who seems to be covering his six pack stomach. "But it's embarrassing..!"

"Nar... Who wants to drool over you, while in that black trench coat that I stole from the organization?" Axel began to wear the black trench coat over his even revealing new outfit, which he proudly shows off his packs. "Whatever Zacky... you just love the attention."

"Not like I can't say the same for you Reno boy... If recall you yourself are the ladies man..." Reno blushed... and mumble about some mission he was in that involves getting information blab la... "Right, right." They both stood in front of a gamma ship. "I hope they are alright."

"They will be... we will be there by their side..." Axel comforts his little brother, as they abode the ship.

'Kairi, Sora, Riku... Wait for us, we are coming...'

As the ship took off to an unknown destination. I mean... I think they forgot where the planet is located at...

**T.B. C... got it memorized XD**

_Sorry if the story is disappointing, I will re-write it when I have the time... so I only have one word to conclude... REVIEW!! PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE...ok that is two words... make that... Oh never mind..._

_Review please... _

**No Spoiler from here onwords.**


End file.
